PIE Popularity Isn't Everything
by Gleeker1985
Summary: Kurt has a unpleasant surprise waiting for him when he gets called in to Sue's office. Will he and Blaine ever get along?  Nerd!BlainexCheerio!Kurt     M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Popularity Isn't Everything

**Prolouge:**

Kurt had just finished gathering his things for class when he heard his name being hollered by none other then Coach Sylvester. "Porcelain! Get your scrawny ass in here _now_!" ...ok well more like bellowed...but either way it was obvious he was not getting away from this "meeting". He inwardly sighed, but put on his sweetest face and held his chin up as he strutted into Sue's office.

"Have a seat Porcelain." she said, motioning for him to take the seat in front of her desk. That was what drew his attention to the person in the seat beside the one he was meant to be sitting in. "I do believe there's been a mistake. I wasn't aware _un_popular people were even allowed to enter this office." he said raising an eyebrow at one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine inwardly cringed at the insult, but outwardly managed to keep a neutral expression, after all his father being the type of person he was, Blaine had learned well how to shield his emotions.

"Very true. However, I'm afraid you too will be joining those ranks sooner then you think, if you don't get your act together. You see it's been brought to my attention that my head Cheerio isn't getting the average needed to STAY a Cheerio, so Hobbit here has been chosen to be your tutor." she replied in her serious tone.

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "Coach Sylvester you _can't_ be serious..I mean.._LOOK_ at him. He's a complete _nerd_! He has absolutely no fashion sense. I mean..he doesn't even wear socks with his ankle cut atrocities he calls pants and then on top of that..he wears suspenders and _bowties_." he sputtered indignantly. "And I'm sure he uses enough gel to kill a small army!"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, scowling just slightly at the description his character had just been given, while Sue half smirked in amusement before turning serious again. "Sorry Porcelain, but that's the deal. Hobbit here tutors you. I get to keep my head Cheerio and you get to keep your popularity. Now get out of my sight."

Kurt continued to sputter, before finally turning his attention to Blaine. "Don't think this makes us friends Anderson. I don't know you as far as the rest of the school is concerned. We will only converse outside of school and we will NOT be seen together in public." he snarled, before gathering his things and storming out of the office.

Blaine snorted. "Well that certainly went well." he muttered to himself, gathering his things as well as the bell rang. 

x0x0x0x0x0

AN: Just thought I'd try my hand at a bit of Klaine. Should I continue? Yes/No/Bleeding Eyes? XD reviews will get me writing~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Kurt spent the rest of the day doing his best to avoid Blaine at all costs. He had worked hard to get the reputation he had, and be damned if that was going to be ruined by suspenders and _bowties_. While he was busy shuffling through his books at his locker, he didn't notice his friend Mercedes come up to him.

"Hey boo. I heard Coach wanted to see you. Everything ok?" she asked while flashing Kurt a smile. Kurt sighed as he closed his locker with a bit more force then necessary.

"Oh the usual. Trying to ruin my life." he scoffed rolling his eyes. "I'm being subjected to being tutored by Mr. Bowties and Ankles over there." he finished, tilting his head in the direction of Blaine.

"You mean _Anderson_? Wow you really must have upset her for _that_ kind of punishment." Mercedes said while patting his shoulder. "Tell you what why don't you join me and the girls for some shopping and dinner at Breadstix?"

"If only..I have to do this tutoring or I'm off the team..and I have a feeling Mr. Goody-two-shoes will _hardly_ let me miss a session without crying to a teacher about it." Kurt finished with a frown and a apologetic look to his best friend.

"Tough break boo. We'll drag you next time!" she said before giving Kurt a hug and a quick wave before jogging off to meet up with the girls.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Blaine pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose and sighed in frustration as he closed his locker. He really didn't want to be involved in this more then Kurt wanted him too. He was already busy with Glee Club and his own studies. He watched Kurt from the corner of his eyes as Kurt talked to Mercedes. 'He thinks just because he's a cheerleader..and..well ok..._maybe_ he has a nice ass...but still! He's a jerk.' Blaine grumbled inwardly, before he had a armful of one of the other school divas by the name of Rachel Berry.

"Blaine I just had the most wonderful idea for Glee Club! You have to hear this-" Rachel began going into a very animated description of her newest idea for the next Glee Club's "triumph". Blaine smiled politely as she went on, while his gaze once again drifted over to Kurt. To his surprise Kurt had glanced over at him at the same time and as their eyes met, Kurt flushed _juuust_ the slightest, before quickly looking away, turning his nose up slightly, and walking off. Blaine couldn't help but give the tiniest hint of a smile. Maybe...just _maaaybe _Kurt wasn't all as bad as he seemed.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Later that day the school was gathering for their pep rally, and Blaine inwardly groaned as he noticed Kurt smirking at him when he was forced to sit closer to the actual gymnasium floor then he would have liked...that is until they actually started dancing. He had never paid attention before, but Kurt could _move_, and dear god the way he shook and used his hips was _sinful_.

Blaine casually crossed his legs even more angry and uncomfortable that such a creep could even evoke such a response from him. He swore he caught Kurt smirk wider as he tried to casually shift...but..there was no way Kurt could have noticed from all the way down there..right?

/~/~/~/~/~/

"Enjoy the show Anderson?" Kurt purred with a smirk as he pushed past Blaine later on, Blaine flushing and glared after him. "You wish!" he growled out after Kurt, the only response being Kurt's musical laughter as he strut out the doors toward the school parking lot.

Blaine slammed his locker with a huff, before noticing a small slip of paper in the floor. 'Kurt must have dropped this..' he thought with a sigh, before curiosity got to him and he opened it.

_'Curiosity killed the cat you know? It's quite rude to look at other people's things~ however since you're already reading this here is my address. Cheerios practice ends at 5 pm every day. I expect you at this address to tutor me. Oh and ditch the bowties...they are __**so**__ not in anymore.'_

Blaine gave a exasperated sigh. Ok so maybe Kurt _was_ exactly as bad as he thought.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this so far! This is my day off this week so it allowed me to get all this written. Updates will most likely be slower from this point so bear with me! Any ideas will be gladly accepted as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

When Blaine showed up at the Hummel residence later that afternoon, he certainly did not expect the nice, and neatly decorated looking home, but he also didn't expect to hear Kurt's musical laughter and excited talking as he approached.

_'Well that certainly is a change from the Kurt at school..' _he thought as through one of the windows he glimpsed Kurt laughing with a very nice looking woman, and a intimidating, yet warm looking older man who he assumed was Kurt's father with the way he was ruffling Kurt's hair.

He sighed inwardly, but shrugged. _'Come on Anderson..it's just Hummel..maybe my hunch about him being different is true..' _he inwardly said, hoping maybe he could talk himself into finally knocking on the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kurt's happy mood quickly vanished as the knock on the door reminded him of his social suicidal situation. "I'll get it dad~!" he said jumping up from the couch, trying to look as cheerful as possible.

He quickly went to the door, propping himself up in the doorway. "I'm surprised you showed Anderson." he said with a hint of a smirk as he noticed the way Blaine flushed and inadvertently gave his outfit a once over.

"This is for _your_ benefit Hummel, not mine, but I can gladly go home." he said with a slight tone to his voice as he met Kurt's eyes. Kurt met his gaze with a scowl, and he stepped outside, closing the door slightly behind him.

"Look. Let's get this clear. We have to be civil obviously to do this. My father does not know about my grades, and he _will_ not know. You are simply a..friend...visiting to work on a school project. Got that?" he asked with a icy tone to his voice.

Since they had been outside a minute or two Burt had come to investigate. "Hey kiddo who wa- oh. Hi." he said nodding toward Blaine, before turning to Kurt for an explanation. "Oh dad this is Blaine, he is here to work with me on a school project. I told him we could work on it after dinner." Kurt said with a smile.

"Sure kiddo just don't stay up too late." he said to Kurt, before turning to Blaine, offering his hand. "Nice to meet ya Blaine. Kurt doesn't normally bring people from school here, so it's nice to see a friendly face." Blaine was slightly taken aback, but he smiled, and firmly shook Burt's hand.

"It's my pleasure sir." he responded as he was led into the house by the two Hummel men, Burt smiling at him a bit. "Call me Burt. Sir makes me sound old."

Kurt smiled fondly at his dad, before turning to Blaine. "My room's this way." he said motioning toward the basement. Blaine inwardly sighed. _'Well here goes nothing..'_

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kurt luckily turned out to be a rather quick learner, so the study sessions went a lot smoother then Blaine originally thought. Kurt eventually, after the first week or so, began to slightly be nicer to Blaine and open up to him. Blaine to his surprise, found out that Kurt loved theatre and musicals, dancing, and fashion. Blaine wasn't that into fashion, but when it came to theatre and musicals he and Kurt actually had quite a bit in common.

The only thing still bothering Blaine was how different Kurt was at school. One day while they were taking a short break from studying, he finally looked at Kurt, biting his lips nervously for a moment, before finally asking what had been on his mind. "Why do you act so different at school? I mean I see you here at home...and...you're almost like a whole other person sometimes." he asked quietly. This type of subject was a sore spot to Kurt, and this time would be no exception if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Well I honestly don't believe it's any of your business now is it?" he asked, his shields obviously back up in place. Blaine tried to hide the hurt, and just shook his head, gathering his things.

"You know...I don't know why I thought maybe you'd change...I thought...you know what...nevermind." he said, heading for the door, before he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. He stopped surprised, before looking back at Kurt who had his head bowed.

"I'm not like you Blaine. There was a time I use to put up with the bullying and the harassment. I can't do it anymore. I'm popular now, I don't have to see the looks on people's faces when they don't like you any more. I don't have to constantly wash dye from my expensive clothes...I don't have to be _ afraid _to walk the halls anymore.. " He said softly, before slowly meeting Blaine's gaze, which was a bit softer now. Blaine let out a sigh, before sitting next to Kurt again, brushing the bangs from Kurt's eyes. "That may be true..but the Kurt I see here in front of me is ten times the man that he pretends to be."

Kurt's eyes teared a bit, and for the first time since he became popular, he allowed himself to do what his heart told him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and allowed himself to be comforted by the waiting arms in front of him.

~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~

**AN: So I apologize I've been sick (so if this chappy isn't as good I'm sorry x.x; and I have Sundays and Tuesdays off, so those are really the only free days I have to write, so I'll try my best to get my chapters up on those days!**


End file.
